Artemis Fowl: Real Life
by KaliLaDestructora
Summary: Despues de AF: la cuenta atrás muchos Spoilers Artemis Fowl ha regresado e intenta hacer vida normal con la atractiva Minerva Paradizo. Ni los matones ni las top models podran con ellos! AFx MP
1. Chapter 1

Minerva Paradizo no era una chica cualquiera. Podía parecer que sí, que no era más que una niñita mimada guapísima; en aquel momento, estaba sentada en un sillón de su habitación compartida en el lujoso internado irlandés donde residía, leyendo. Su melena rubia rizada por los hombros, como dictaba la moda, sus gafas de último diseño, una simple pero elegante camiseta de tirantes negra, unos pantalones a la moda de color negro y unas deportivas plateadas de marca. De sus orejas colgaban unos aros no demasiado grandes de plata.

El libro que sostenía entre las manos era un libro de psicología avanzada, a nivel de universitario. Y es que esa muchachita de catorce años no era nada más y nada menos que uno de los mejores intelectos sobre la faz de la tierra. «No.» se contradijo«Uno de los mejores, no. El mejor.» Y es que, con Artemis Fowl desaparecido, nadie podía hacerle competencia. Minerva tenía amigas, pues claro, y las adoraba. Pero a veces añoraba el tira y afloja que una vez mantuvo con su ídolo/ enemigo / amigo Artemis Fowl II.

Minerva no sólo era un genio, también había capturado a un demonio, el llamado Nº1. Había asistido a magia, rebeliones de demonios, el despedazamiento de la isla Hybras, la locura de su ex sicario, Billy Kong, y de la traición de este último.

Sin embargo, ninguno de estos acontecimientos la había marcado. Lo único que la había marcado era Artemis Fowl hijo.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto en persona. Apartó un instante los ojos de las páginas y se permitió soñar. Rememoró aquella tarde en Barcelona, frente a Casa Milà, donde dos personas esperaban. Una de ellas era el enormísimo Mayordomo, el guardaespaldas, un hombre con la cabeza rapada y aspecto feroz. El otro era...

Un muchacho larguirucho y desgarbado. Su cuerpo presentaba estar relajado, y vestía como cualquier chico normal, aunque con algo más de clase. El desorden del pelo negro parecía estar cuidadosamente planeado. Los ojos, grandes, de azul oscuro, penetrantes, profundos... retadores, arrogantes... inteligentes. Y la sonrisa desafiante y tranquila. Minerva se estremeció, como cada vez que su mente divagaba y acababa acariciando el recuerdo de Artemis.

Artemis aplaudiendo su secuestro perfecto en el teatro, Artemis alabándola por teléfono, Artemis burlando su seguridad, Artemis salvándola de Kong, Artemis estrechándole la mano, Artemis... saltando por la ventana junto con dos demonios y la elfa Holly Canija...

Aquella fue la última vez que vio al apuesto y engreído Artemis. Saltando por una ventana, con una bomba que podía matarlos a todos por culpa suya, de ella, arriesgando su vida para salvar la de muchos otros. Artemis era inteligente, pero tenía una faceta heroica de lo más estúpida. Estúpida y enloquecedora.

Ya habían pasado más de dos años. Artemis prometió que regresaría, pero no lo había hecho. Minerva lloraba todas las noches su pérdida hasta que se le acababan las lágrimas, y cuando estas se acababan, odiaba a Artemis por ser un mentiroso y un idiota. El único idiota que podía llegar a medirse con ella.

-Minnie... –la llamó Nelly Catherine, la chica sudamericana con la que había hecho muy buenas migas, desde la puerta- Minnie, un chico pregunta por ti.

Entró en la habitación mientras Minerva resoplaba.

-Oh, no... Seguro que son los plastas de Mike y su pandilla.

-No, no es Mike- Nelly parecía emocionada.- Es un chico muuuuy guapo. Alto, así, monísimo.-Minerva estuvo tentada de agradecerle mordazmente su detallada descripción- Con una sonrisa que deja sin respiración.- la chica dejó caer su manita delicada sobre su morenísima frente en actitud teatral- Si no vas tú a por él, voy yo.

-Nelly...-protestó Minerva mientras el torbellino latino de pelo negro y piel bronce la arrastraba hacia la puerta.

-No te arrepentirás- aseguró Nelly.

Cuando iban a llegar a la puerta, Minerva se zafó del agarre.

-Está bien, saldré, pero al menos saldré con un poco de dignidad.

-Ándale- exclamó juguetonamente Nelly.

La joven genio salió muy erguida y orgullosa. Pero toda su seguridad de genio adolescente sin miedo se esfumó al ver el chico que le esperaba al bajar las escaleras.

Pelo negro, ojos increíbles, sonrisa arrebatadora, actitud engreída...

Artemis Fowl II había regresado.

Minerva creyó que su propia mente le hacía ver cosas que no había en realidad. Luego una vocecita le dijo que entonces Nelly no la habría visto. Esto tenía que ser real. Era real.

La cara de asombro fue sustituida por una de genuina e inocente alegría. Ella se dejó el orgullo y bajó las escaleras a trompicones, corriendo. Artemis la observó, con una media sonrisa de diversión.

-¡¡Oh, Artemis!!-gritó Minerva, mientras unas lágrimas escapaban por su cara.

Saltó y de un salto se abrazó a Artemis. Dios, pudo sentir el ritmo acelerado del corazón de Artemis, al compás del suyo propio. El jadeo que salió del pecho del joven.

Al principio, los dos se quedaron parados, ella sintiéndose idiota, él sin saber cómo sentirse. Finalmente, Artemis le pasó titubeantemente los brazos por la cintura, respirando hondo. Giró un poco la cabeza para pegar la boca al oído de Minerva.

-¿Me has echado de menos, pequeña?-susurró en tono seductor, aunque ligeramente tembloroso.

Minerva lo imitó y le susurró al muchacho:

-Ya no soy tan pequeña... digamos que ahora me gusta hacer cosas... más para mayores.

Artemis se estremeció. ¿Minerva se le estaba insinuando...?

Se separó de ella mientras un calor que poco tenía que ver con la temperatura ambiente y mucho con la pubertad y la belleza de Minerva se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Prudencia.

-Es cierto, has crecido. Ya no eres la guapísima niña genio que tenía que rescatar...-sonrió Artemis.

Minerva también sonrió, azorada. Artemis usaba una táctica sucia para humillarla, y encima recordarle que le debía varias.

-Sí que te echaba de menos. Es aburrido no tener a nadie que entienda mis chistes.

Artemis le sonrió ¿con cariño? Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo de lo que no se había percatado antes por el tupido flequillo.

-¡¡Tus ojos!!-exclamó, apartándole el pelo (suave, tupido, mullido) de la cara y acercando la suya para verlo mejor- ¡¡Tienes un ojo...!!

-De elfo-rió Artemis- O mejor dicho, de la elfa capitana Holly Canija. Cosas de viajar en el tiempo. Ella tiene un ojo mío y yo uno suyo.

Minerva seguía abstraída en el iris avellana. Pero entonces, ambos ojos del chico bajaron hacia algo por debajo de la nariz. Sus labios.

La tentación era demasiado grande. Estaban tan cerca, Minerva podía sentir que el aliento cálido de Artemis se aceleraba. Sintió que el abrazo de Artemis se apretaba, y podía sentir algo que pertenecía a Artemis pegado a su pubis, algo duro, palpitante, cálido...

No podía controlar sus ojos. Los bajó y se dio cuenta de que los labios de Artemis eran divinos. Carnosos, de un color rosado exquisito, parecían tan suaves, y de una apariencia húmeda y cálida... Podía entrever la lengua entre los labios... Qué boca tan fascinante, tan paradisíaca...

-Malditas hormonas...-jadeó en un suspiro Artemis.

Minerva no contestó. Un deseo irrefrenable de ser del irlandés la sedujo. Solo quería que el genio la hiciera suya, sentir el calor de Artemis llenando aquel vacío entre sus piernas...

De pronto, unas manos toscas los apartaron. No podía ser otro que...

-Mike-escupió la palabra.

Era un tipo grande, fuerte, con la cara llena de granos y el pelo de pincho. Tenía la mandíbula prominente y la nariz ganchuda. Desde que ella había entrado en la escuela, el matón había intentado seducirla por todos los vanos medios que se le ocurrieron.

-Eh, piltrafilla¿tú eres el nuevo?-tenía la voz grave y de pervertido.

-Artemis Fowl hijo-se presentó el irlandés con una sonrisa serena y desafiante que no dejaba traslucir nada de miedo.

-Muy bien, Fowl-escupió el matón-, tú vas a alejarte de mi novia¿entendido?

-Uhm... – Artemis hizo como que se lo pensaba- ¿De qué forma¿Físicamente, es decir, que cumpla unas restricciones espacio-tiempo concretas, o retóricamente, que no le hable ni la mire?

Mike gruñó, enrojeciendo levemente.

-La segunda.

-¿Cuál era la segunda? Ya no recuerdo en qué orden las dije- replicó el genio. Minerva sonrió. Oh, Artemis Fowl...

-La... la que suena como repollo-murmuró el bruto, aturullado.

Minerva rió. Las suaves carcajadas hicieron que los chicos que mantenían un pulso verbal se volvieran; Mike avergonzado y furioso, Artemis radiante y elocuente.

-Oh, vamos, Mike. Deja de incordiar-se acercó a Artemis y le cogió del brazo- Artemis y yo sólo somos amigos. Y aunque fuéramos algo más, eso solo nos incumbe a él y a mí, pues tú no eres mi novio.

-¡¡Mala puta...!! –rugió Mike, pero Artemis y Minerva ya habían huido, riendo en sus narices.

Cuando los dos genios adolescentes pararon en los jardines, jadeaban y reían a partes iguales, como un par de críos. Se apoyaron en un seto, recuperando el aliento.

-Ese estúpido Mike-explicó entre resuellos Minerva- se ha encaprichado conmigo desde que entré en la escuela y... y se empeña en que no se me acerque ningún chico.

-No me extraña-respondió con voz ronca Artemis, apartando el pelo sudado de la cara y sonriéndole a la chica-. Eres la única persona que ha podido compararse conmigo... nunca. Ni siquiera la _mafiya _estuvo a nuestra altura-alargó una mano hasta el rostro enrojecido de Minerva. Le apartó un mechón rubio de la cara y se lo puso detrás de la oreja. Luego le acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos- y además de inteligente... hay que ver lo guapa que eres.

-También tú tendrás tu grupillo de admiradoras, Fowl- respondió ella entrecortadamente, mientras la mano de Artemis la ponía nerviosa en su moflete-. Cumples bastantes cualidades que debe tener un chico perfecto. Eres inteligente, engreído, misterioso... y estás muy bueno. Tienes unos ojazos que agüita.

Artemis rió suavemente sin apartarle la mano de la mejilla.

-De modo que seremos una pareja de _sex symbols, _¿eh?

Minerva repitió mentalmente las palabras del irlandés. _Una pareja_...

-Algo así-respondió la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros- Oye, Artemis-añadió- ¿tengo la mejilla suave o algo así?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo el chico distraídamente, concentrado en el roce de sus dedos con la piel blanca y fina.

-Porque me has tocado la mejilla y es como si te hubieras quedado enganchado-sonrió burlonamente Minerva.

Fue como si le hubiera dado la corriente. Artemis apartó la mano inmediatamente de la cara, farfullando cosas.

-Oh... L-lo si-si-siento. Estas malditas ho-hormonas...

Minerva volvió a reír. Era increíble. La conocían por su seriedad y ahora no podía parar de reír. Era como si la alegría hubiera llamado a su puerta...

Pero es que no era para menos. ¿Artemis Fowl, nervioso, tartamudeando, con las mejillas rojísimas y sin poder sostenerle la mirada?

-Qué ricura-exclamó sin poder evitarlo. Artemis subió tímidamente la mirada hasta sus ojos sagaces.

-¿Sabes? Vine aquí porque me gustaría intentar ser un chico normal. No voy a negártelo, la culpa de esta decisión la tienen Mayordomo, mamá, Juliet y las hormonas- Artemis se estremeció como si la simple idea fuera desagradable-. Me gustaría... que conocieras otras facetas mías- la cara de Artemis era un poema de timidez y dulzura. Minerva no sabía si indignarse o derretirse. Al instante, la expresión de Artemis fue la de siempre: inteligencia engreída y un brillo divertido y burlón en la mirada- Pero sólo te las enseñaré a ti. En privado- le guiñó un ojo.

Minerva se levantó. Se sacudió la hierba de la ropa negra y se revolvió los rizos.

-Puede que en mundo subterráneo tú seas un as, Fowl, pero esto es otro mundo, y las reglas... las pongo yo. Aprendelas o sufre.

Artemis sonrió bobaliconamente.

-Cómo me gusta esta chica...


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero de todo: ¡¡¡Lo siento!!! Hace muchísimo tiempo que debía actualizar, pero stube bastante tiempo sin internet y luego por circunstancias personales no me sentía con ánimos de seguir. Aquí tenéis otro trozo, espero que lo disfrut'es. ¡¡Gracias por seguir mi humilde Fanfic!!**

—Bueno, Fowl... Espero que tengas muchas cosas que contarme. Después de todo, llevo casi tres años sin verte...–los jóvenes caminaban enérgicamente por el atestado jardín, al día siguiente.

Los verdes jardines, con los setos en forma de laberinto y el césped bien cortado que lo rodeaba, moteado de árboles que aquí y allá ofrecían su sombra, estaban atestados de chicos de todas las edades. El sol ardía con fuerza y proyectaba una animosa luz que recordaba que el verano estaba próximo. Muchos ojos se fijaban en ellos, con curiosidad e interés. ¿Quién era ese muchacho tan apuesto que hacía de acompañante de la solitaria y fascinante Minerva Paradizo, que no dejaba que ningún chico se le acercara?

—Para mí, no transcurrió más de un día–replicó Artemis– Y hazme el favor de dejar de llamarme Fowl, ¿quieres, Minerva?

—Es la costumbre. Después de todo, no se puede decir que empezáramos con buen pie, ¿no?–respondió la chica.

Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol y apareció Nelly Catherine con su perenne sonrisa.

—¡Houlas! ¿Qué onda?

—¿Mande?–soltó Artemis, confuso. Él hablaba español, pero no le veía sentido a la frase...

—Es sudamericana–comentó Minerva, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento– Te ha preguntado que qué tal.

—Aaah–la sonrisa volvió a la cara de Artemis– Yo bien, ¿y tú, guapa? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yo voy chido–respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír. Minerva le dijo moviendo los labios "bien" y Artemis sonrió a Nelly– y me llamo Nelly Catherine _Sánches_. ¿Quién eres tu, jambo?

—Soy Artemis Fowl hijo, heredero de la casta Fowl y primogénito de la generación.–tan pomposo como siempre. Minerva sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Nelly ante esa presentación tan formal.

—Un _plaser_. ¿De qué _conoses_ tú a nuestra _prinsesa_ de la mente?

—Nelly, cariño... Es Artemis Fowl. ¿Comprendes?–Minerva había hablado despacio, con las cejas arqueadas y mirándola para ver si entendía. Nelly abrió la boca y los ojos mucho.

—¡¡Ooooooh...!! ¡¡El chavo ese tan primoroso de nuestra _prinsesita_ Minnie!! ¡¡El héroe que onda tan valiente!! No me contaste que estaba tan rico este chorbo–Nelly la fulminó con la mirada y Artemis rió, palmeándose la rodilla.

—En fin, Nelly Catherine, es un placer haberte conocido. Yo me parece que me voy ya–se levantó y se sacudió la hierba. Luego se volvió hacia Minerva y le preguntó– ¿Hablamos luego? Aún no te he contado que pasó en Hybras...

—Claro. Luego te veo–Minerva estaba estirada con la frente bien alta y una actitud orgullosa y elegante. Artemis sonrió al verla así, como una reina, y se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos.

Nelly se quedó un instante sin saber qué hacer. Sabía que acababa de ahuyentar a Artemis y que a Minerva no le hacía ninguna gracia... Solo esperó que su orgullo la hiciera tragarse la rabia y hacer como si no pasaba nada...

—¡¡Oh, prinsesa, lamento tanto haberlos interrumpido!!–Nelly se tapó la boca con las manos, como si así pudiera enmendar su error. Minerva no la miró; sólo se quedó estirada, en actitud elegante y refinada. Pero podía notar las chispas que salían de su piel.

—Siéntate, Catherine–Nelly comenzó a rezar interiormente. Si la llamaba Catherine, malo, malo.

Nelly se sentó a su lado, un tanto alejada, con miedo. Minerva no decía un rato de espera torturadora, la rubia le dijo a su amiga:

—¿Qué te parece Artemis?

—Ay, es un chico monísimo. Me encanta para ti.

Minerva movió la cabeza lentamente hacia ella. En su mirada había un veneno que daba escalofríos.

—¿Que te encanta para mí?

—Minnie, tesoro, es perfecto para tí. Es un sielín, super grasioso y guapito, es super sensual. No lo dejes escapar.

Le guiñó el ojo y se elvantó.

—Y antes de que me mates... ¡Me largooooooooooooo!

Nelly huyó de allí como alma que lleva el diablo y Minerva se levantó con parsimonia. Ya la pillaría en otro momento. No tenía prisa.

Comenzó a caminar con parsimonia por los jardines, tarareando una canción que decía algo como "Tralará, mataré a mi amiga Nelly, la freiré en aceite hirviendo y le haré cosquillas hasta que llore, tralará... y luego colgaré el video en internet, tralaré, en el youtube, tururú..."

De pronto, dos siluetas se aparecieron frente a ella, saliendo de entre los setos.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Has visto, Alex?–dijo un chico menudo con cara de rata y ojillos maliciosos.

—Sí, creo qué sí, Miki–el nombrado tenía los ojos azules y el pelo negro en una cresta, realmente atractivo–. Veo a la princesita Minerva, la que se ha liado con Fowl.

—¿La misma princesita Minerva que ridiculizó a nuestro jefe y lo abandonó como una guarra?–las sonrisitas de aquellos seres despreciables y los tonos forzados le hacían suponer que lo habían preparado todo. Reprimió un suspiro y las ganas de preguntar cuántas páginas tenía el guión de aquella absurda obra de teatro que se habían montado, porque tenía prisa.

—La misma, querido Miki–no apartaban sus ojos de ella. El chico con cara de rata reía como un cerdo.

—¿La misma misma mismita princesa Minerva Paradizo que nuestro gran amigo Mike nos ha dicho que le demos un escarmiento?–las risitas de puerco de Miki, el chico rata, provocaron un escalofrío en Minerva.

—Así es, Miki–Alex sonreía, con el peligro tatuado en sus iris azules.

—N-no, esperad–murmuró Minerva, asustada, comenzando a retroceder. En el cuerpo a cuerpo no era nada...

—Tranquila, princesita...–susurró peligrosamente Alex, caminando hacia ella– te lo pasarás bien.

—Sí–chilló Miki, emocionado–, vente, princesita, princesita, jhehg, jhehg, jhehg...

La atraparon con rapidez. Minerva comenzó a gritar.

—¡¡No!! ¡¡¡Basta, soltadme!!! ¡¡¡He dicho basta!!! ¡¡¡Artemiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!

Artemis, sin embargo, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oir los gritos de su amiga. De pronto un grupo de chicas se le acercaron. Eran cinco. Una morena al frente, una pelirroja, una castaña y dos rubias. Las cinco vestían ropa que dejaba poco a la imaginación, y mostraban con gusto sus apetitosos cuerpos. La morena que estaba al frente le sonrió con afección.

—¡¡Oh, chicas, qué casualidad, pero si es el nuevo!!–las otras le hicieron un coro de chillidos de "¡Vaya!" o "¡Es verdad, qué cosas!"

Artemis Fowl arqueó una ceja. Era la "emboscada" más patética que había visto en su vida. A pesar de ellos, esbozó una seductora sonrisa de superioridad.

—Vaya, tenéis razón. Me habéis encontrado.

—Yo soy Patricia–dijo la morena, sacando su ya de por sí abultado pecho. Tenía pinta de danesa, o belga, tal vez, con cejas negras algo espesas y piel nívea. Alta y delgada, aunque bien provista de curvas, llevaba una camisa atada y una falda de cuadros roja. Un intento de darle algo de inocencia, sin duda, porque no resultaba provocativa en absoluto, resultaba repugnantemente rebuscada.–ella es Alexa–la pelirroja le guiño un ojo, pasándose la mano desde sus marcadas costillas hasta su ancha cadera–, Marisol–una rubia con el pelo planchado y pintada como una puerta, con pinta de hispana, se metió el dedo índice en la boca y comenzó a chuparlo sin dejar de mirarlo. Artemis arqueó una ceja–Judith–la castaña vestía de cuero negro y con una camiseta que apenas le tapaba los pechos y que llevaba estampada la bandera del Reino Unido. Puso morritos a modo de saludo– y Janette–la otra rubia subió unos milímetros su ya de por sí corta falda negra y se mordió los labios pintados en rojo con una sonrisa.

Artemis arqueó una ceja aún más. Que panda más patética.

—Hola. Yo soy Artemis Fowl hijo, heredero del imperio Fowl–a pesar de todo, unas señoritas eran unas señoritas.

—Verás, amigo Fowl, queríamos hablar contigo–Judith, la inglesa, puso una cara de tristeza con morritos y todo que parecía más un dibujo animado que una expresión real. Se acercó a él y le aferró del brazo, apretándose contra su costado, como si estuviera desvalida–. Esa chica con la que andas, Minerva Paradizo...–miró a sus compañeras como sin saber qué decir, aunque estaba bastante claro que estaba pasándole el testigo a otra de sus amigas.

—Esa chica es la peste–murmuró con cara de circunstancias Marisol, que se colocó en el otro lateral de Artemis, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y frotandose ligeramente contra él. Artemis comenzaba a hacer ligeros cálculos para saber quién sería la siguiente en echársele encima. Acertó de pleno.

Janette tan solo le miró con expresión lastimera y le acarició el pecho.

—Si aún te importa mantener tu _cuore_ alejado del veneno, no te acerques a ella–le agarró la mano del lado de Marisol y se aferró a su codo, estirándole el brazo de modo que los dedos de Artemis quedaran rozando los muslos de la chica. Artemis alzó los ojos al cielo. Si aquellas chicas seguía restregándose contra él y prácticamente pasarle sus sexos por la entrepierna y los pechos por la cara, al final del día sería absolutamente homosexual. Y, pensando en Minerva, la idea no le hizo gracia ninguna. Pero decidió aguantar como un campeón a que ellas terminaran su actuación y después podía ir a vomitar tranquilamente.

Alexa se puso junto a Judith y se susurró al oído:

—Ganarás mucho si te alejas de ella...

Patricia, con cara de lujuria, se le lanzó encima, rodeando su cuello con las manos y pegándo su cadera contra la de él.

—¿Qué dices, Artemis? ¿No crees que sería mejor...?–le lamió los labios con lo que ella pretendía que fuera sensualidad, pero aquellas chicas no era provocativas. Eran patéticas.

Sin embargo, la mente de Artemis le jugó una mala pasada. Se imaginó a Minerva en una actitud semejante: su atractiva figura pegada contra él, sus labios provocándolo... Sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos y puso las manos en las caderas de Patricia. La morena se encaramó a su torso, abrazándolo con las rodillas. Estaba a punto de explotar, necesitaba besarla...

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, zorra?–dijo una voz masculina arrogante y divertida.

Artemis, que había comenzado a devorar lentamente la boca de Patricia, abrió los ojos, molesto, y vio a Minerva, con el pelo despeinado, la ropa rota en algunas partes y una mirada de incredulidad, teñida con decepción y dolor. El joven genio se dio cuenta entonces de qué estaba haciendo y maldijo por lo bajo.

Se apartó rápidamente de Patricia, que no parecía dispuesta a soltarlo. Mientras forcejeaba, miró a Minerva, tratando de transmitirle sinceridad:

—¡¡Minerva...!! Escucha, esto no es...

—Cállate, Fowl–escupió Minerva con rencor–. Está claro que para ti no valgo nada.

—¡¿Qué?!–Artemis no se podía creer lo que oía– ¡¡No sabes lo que dices, yo...!!

No pudo seguir. La lengua de Patricia acalló todas sus palabras. Minerva corrió por los patios del colegio, hacia su pequeño refugio.

Artemis estaba cabreado. Apartó con un además brusco a la morena, que cayó al suelo.

—Cariño, así no se trata a tu chica–los ojos de la chica llameaban, pero cualquier rabieta palidecía ante la violencia de Artemis.

—¡¿De qué vais, zorras?!

—Tranquilo, chico–la misma voz que le había hecho abrir los ojos en medio de su error con Patricia le sobresaltó. Se dio cuenta de que pertenecía a un chico atractivo con expresión orgullosa y satisfecha. Tras él, se agazapaba un muchacho pequeño, delgado y con cara de rata.

—Es verdad–dijo el chico rata–, que te estabas enrollando con Patri.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte–el chico guapo acarició la cabeza morena de Patricia–, que Patri es ninfómana, le encanta hacerlo. Es más, es como... la "bienvenida". Me llamo Alex–sonrió–, soy el hermano de Marisol.

—¡¡Me la suda!!–gritó Artemis, lleno de rabia. Cogió al tal Alex por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo acercó a su cara, congestionada de rabia– ¡¿Qué pretendéis?!

—Hacer sufrir a Minerva Paradizo–afirmó Alex, sin cortarse un pelo. Se soltó del agarre de Artemis, mostrando una fuerza sorprendente–. Veras, Fowl, nosotros somos amigos de un chico muy rico que es un poco bruto y un poco desafortunado en el amor. Se llama Mike y quiere a la rubia, ¿lo captas? Si demostramos a Minnie que no tiene otra opción, caerá rendida en los brazos de nuestro colega, y él será feliz. ¿Pillas?

—Sois unos...–el insulto de Artemis se acalló al oír el ruido que salía del móvil del chico rata.

Eran gritos, jadeos y súplicas de una voz que él conocía muy bien.

»B-basta... Por favor... ¡Ah! No... ¡¡Parad ya!! No... Artemis... Ayúdame... Artemis... ¡Ah, no! ¡¡Noo! ¡¡D-duele!! ¡¡Para, déjame!! No...«

La mano de Artemis se cerró, rápida, como una tenaza al rededor del móvil. Su mirada azulona reflejaba un odio tan profundo que causaba temor. El chico rata empezó a temblar.

—¿Qué le habéis hecho a Minerva Paradizo?

**¿Interesante? Espero que sí. **

**Khristina Fenix: _¡Gracias! ^^ Espero que sigas leyendome._**

**Porpierita: _Actually, I have the intention to give it a try and traslate this in English. But it won't be easy for me, so I ask you for patience._**

**Doncella de Awa: _Gracias por leer ^^_**

**Andrea316: _Muchísimas gracias, me vas a sacar los colores .///._**

**Kei-Kugodgy: _No se desvelan muchos spoilers en este capítulo, y tampoco tengo intención de desvelar muchos en los próximos, pero sería mejor que te lo leyeras antes de continuar leyendo. ¡Gracias por tu review!_**

**Monse evans: _^^ Muchas gracias por leer_**

**Akinawa: _¿Te has leído el último libro de Artemis Fowl, "La cuenta atrás"? En el libro lo explican, en uno de los últimos capítulos. De todas formas, me alegro de que te esté gustando ^^_**

**Stargirl844: _I imagine it won't be easy for you to read this. I hope you'll be glad to know that I have the intention of translate this Fanfic, so I wish you will read it and enjoy it ^^ Thanks, anyway_**

**SupernaturallyMurtagh: _Siento desilusionarte, pero el fic estará dirigido a Artemis y Minerva, y de momento no tengo pensado sacar a ningún personaje mágico, pero aun así, gracias por el comentario ^^ xD_**

**Kikofreako: _I see that some english speakers want to read the fan fiction, so I will try to translate it. Have a little patience! ^^ And thanks for reading_**


End file.
